


Tracking

by oldmarriedcouple



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmarriedcouple/pseuds/oldmarriedcouple
Summary: Sometimes being with Carter is intense. Especially when you feel those eyes that are legend for tracking the puck no matter where it is on the ice, turned on you in full force.





	Tracking

**Author's Note:**

> I thought everyone could use some love from our favorite Goaltender!

You were almost unnerved. Carter had given you his undivided attention before, your first few dates he wanted to make sure you knew that you were the only one he had eyes for, and the only one on his mind. But now...Carter was focused. That was the only word you could use. He was slow, deliberate, tracking each new strip of skin as he revealed it, his calloused hands pushing your shirt slowly up your torso, thumbing the underside of your nipples, his breath calm and even. Seeing him like this, as focused and in the zone as you’d only ever seen on the ice during games was quickly approaching overwhelming. He saw everything, just like he did in the net, and seemed to sense your mounting discomfort before you had to voice it. He locked his eyes with yours and your heart almost stopped at his gaze pierced into you. You’d never seen him like this and his eyes were sharp, intense. He smiled at you, those eyes softening as he looked once again like the literal angel you agreed to go out to dinner with all those months ago. 

“This okay baby? I don’t want to go too fast.” God, how you had managed to find the sweetest boy in the entire world you would never know. You smiled at him and carded your hands through his hair, pulling him up to be on your level and meet his lips in a kiss. It was gentle, like he always was with you, and your worries slipped away. You trusted Carter, and you wanted this. You two had been toeing the line for a few weeks, making out on the couch getting progressively less innocent, despite having both agreed to try and take it slow. You pulled away to look into his eyes once more, seeing him relaxed but still focused on you.

“I’ve just never seen you this focused off the ice, Carts” you teased, ruffling your hands in his hair before sliding them down and running them along his back. He looked down, his smile turning shy.

“You’re just so beautiful babe...I didn’t want to miss anything.” He peeked up at you to find you trying to stifle a laugh. Leave it to your boyfriend to be smooth but also incredibly sweet simultaneously. You nodded for him to continue and he slid back down your body, resting between your thighs. His hands, which had never left their previous position, continued on their quest up your chest, finally getting your shirt over your head and sitting back just a touch, leaving his hands to trace feather light patterns on your now bare skin.

“I want to memorize every inch of you.” He murmured, his voice taking on a serious edge. The intensity he held was back in full force, and this time instead of being overwhelmed by it, you welcomed it. He looked back up to your face, tracking your reactions to his touches as soon as they registered, feeling out what felt the best for you. Feeling underdressed, you tugged on his shirt lightly, and as always he got the hint immediately. You had seen him shirtless before, of course, but he was always nice to look at. He pulled you back into a soft, slow kiss, wrapping his arms around you so he could trace patterns on your back. You broke the kiss to leave a light one on his collarbone, resting your head on his shoulder.

“I love you Carter.” You sighed out, letting your hands fall from behind his neck to rest on his chest. He pulled one hand back to the front of your body and took one of yours, intertwining your fingers tightly.

“I love you too. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I left gender ambiguous on purpose because why limit the fun?  
> As always thank you so much for reading!  
> Any feedback is appreciated! Have a great day!


End file.
